Conventional digital imaging systems may include an illumination source and an image capture device including a plurality of pixels configured to detect light intensity. The conventional imaging system may also include one or more filters deposited in a predetermined pattern, such as in a Bayer pattern, on top of the pixels. In the Bayer pattern, blue, red, and green color filters are arranged over a set of pixels so that, for every set of four pixels, two of the pixels is covered with a green filter, one pixel is covered with a blue filter, and one pixel is covered with a red filter. As a result, light to each pixel is filtered so that each pixel only records light intensity information for the specific color (i.e., red, green, or blue) deposited on the respective pixel. A processor may be used to process the color values for each pixel to form a full-color composite image. Since each pixel is capable of detecting light intensity information for only one specific color, the conventional digital imaging system is inefficient, especially for miniaturized cameras with a limited number of pixels. For example, only about a quarter of the pixels may be used to detect red or blue illumination, and interpolation may be used to provide red or blue information between those pixels. Accordingly, a need exists for a smaller, more efficient imaging system.